1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices made for a side release buckle device. More specifically, the invention comprises a side release buckle that acts as an electrical switch to power light emitting diodes (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Side release buckles 10 are clasps that have a female and male member, as shown in FIG. 1. The male and female members are configured to click together forming a secure connection between loose ends (for purposes of this disclosure, the position in which the two members are joined is referred to as “locked,” meaning that the two members are securely connected). The male member 12 is comprised of a catch assembly 14, a rod 16 and two spring arms 15. Each spring arm 15 has a retaining block 18. The female member 13 is comprised of a housing 20 and a catch assembly. Housing 20 has two side holes 22. To latch the buckle 10, the rod 16, and two spring arms 15 slide into housing 20 and retaining block 18 on spring arms 15 pop slightly outward to rest in side hole 22 on each side of housing 20 (the “locked” position). To unlatch the buckle 10, the user presses on retaining block 18 biasing spring arms 15 inward while pulling male member 12 away from female member 13. Side release buckles are typically more secure than hook and loop fasteners (Velcro®) and less burdensome than a standard knot. Therefore, side release buckles are found on various items.
In some instances, side release buckles are used on items for safety, such as helmets, car seats, safety vests and life jackets. In other instances, side release buckles are used for practical fashion, such as fanny packs, belts, backpacks, luggage, shoulder bags, jackets and pet collars.
Oftentimes light emitting diodes or LEDs are embedded in textiles or plastics (such as helmets). Light emitting diodes or LEDs are small light bulbs that do not include a filament that will burn out. LEDs stay cool to the touch have a longer lifespan than a typical incandescent bulb. Because of these characteristics LEDs is ideal for implementation on or in the types of items discussed above. However, to activate these LEDs a small button or switch located somewhere on the item must be pushed or engaged. A switch is an electrical component that can open or close an electrical circuit, as shown in FIG. 2-4, electrical schematic diagrams. FIG. 2 is a prior art simple circuit diagram to drive an LED. The switch selectively couples electrical energy from battery B 130 to a light source (LED) 120 for selectively producing light. The battery 130 is connected in series with a current limiting resistor (ballast resistor) 110 and an LED 120. FIG. 3 shows a circuit diagram driving LEDs in parallel. Although somewhat more problematic, it is possible to have parallel LEDs. A LED circuit with an integrated chip is shown in FIG. 4. The integrated chip 140 allows for greater control over the LED circuit (e.g. lights can be programmed to flash or slowly change colors).
In each type of embedded LED item, the user is required to turn on and off the LED switch which often results in a user failing to activate or deactivate the LEDs. Thus, the user might run down the battery by leaving the switch closed (LEDs on) or fail to activate the LEDs when using the item. Therefore, what is needed is a device that activates the LEDs when the user closes or “locks” the buckle on an item. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.